eclipsisfandomcom-20200215-history
Shield Generator
Summary The Shield Generator, often called a 'forcefield' or 'shield gen' by Players, is a structure which generates a Shield that can protect items inside it. Having a Shield Generator can prevent a player from getting rushed if the player has it up fast enough. Bullets, rockets, grenades and other projectiles can't pass through the Shield, as it acts as a Wall, blocking projectiles and exploding explosives on touch. However, the Shield that is not a fully physical Shield, as players (including opponents) can simply walk through. Overview Once the Shield Generator is built, it needs to be connected via a Pipe or Distributor Cap. Once connected, a player can press the big round button to enable and disable the Shield. The player can then press any of the three smaller buttons to change the Shield size. There are three sizes: large (128 studs), medium (96 studs) and small (64 studs). Each size consumes a certain amount of Iridium. However, all the sizes have 3000 max health and charge at the same rate. When the shield is turned on, it will start charging. The charge is shown as a percentage on the display. It starts at 0%, and increases to 100% at a rate of 1% charge each 6 seconds, reaching a full charge in 10 minutes. The Shield is present even when the Shield Generator is not 100% charged. Whenever the Shield's power reaches 0%, the Shield will turn off, the Shield Generator will suffer 60 damage, wait 5 seconds and then re-enable the Shield. A good strategy is to build some Automechanics next to the Shield Generator to prevent it from breaking when damaged several times. Another tip is to build multiple Shield Generators spaced out in one's base to prevent that base from getting raided from afar. Additionally, Shields Generators will not function if they are moving at a speed of at least 5 studs per second, to prevent Hover Barges from easily tanking hits while moving. A small Shield consumes 5 Iridium per second, and can easily be powered by a level one Well Pump, provided nothing else is using the Iridium. It takes a total of 5000 Iridium to charge to 100%. After reaching 100%, it uses 2 Iridium per second to main it's Shield. A medium Shield uses 6.5 Iridium per second to charge, and it and so a total of 6500 Iridium is needed to charge to 100%. After reaching 100%, it uses 3.5 Iridium per second to maintain the Shield. A large Shield uses 8.2 Iridium per second to charge, and thus costing a total of 8200 iridium to charge to 100%. After reaching 100%, it uses 5 Iridium per second to maintain the Shield. Pros & Cons Pros * Essential to counter the Artillery, Sniper Rifles, Laser Strikes and other destructive, long range weapons. * Having many Shield Generators is intimidating; players will think twice about attacking a base with numerous Shields. * Customizable shield size ** Big enough for large bases, small enough for use on Hover Barges. Cons * Consumes fairly large amounts of Iridium when not fully charged, especially when multiple are powered. * Needs a stable supply of Iridium or it will turn off. * Doesn't stop players from entering your base. * The Shield Generator itself has low health - only 300 - and thus can be easily destroyed if an enemy gets into one's base. * Interferes with signals from Transceivers and the S.S.I.M. History * Before 2017, the Shield Generator's Iridium consumption was much higher * Cruise Missiles used to be able to penetrate shields - this was changed on May 1st, 2019. * Before Domination Points were removed, it cost 200 Points to place down a Shield Generator.